A Hollows Destiny
by xoxInnerHollowxox
Summary: Ichigo's past has been revealed now he must choose which path he wishes to take. Will it be good, or evil. Either way the end result will be bad, as those close to him see him for who he truly is...a monster. DISCONTINUED until the summer!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach if I did Orihime would be dead, Grimmjow would be alive, and Icihigo and Rukia will be together x]

Okay I need to explain a few things…1) This story takes place after the war 2) Ichigo knows that his father is a shinigami and all that 3) If something in this chapter don't make sense then it will be explained in the upcoming chapters so please bare with me lol. 4) I use the name Shirosaki for Ichigos' inner hollow cause I like that fan name for him w

Also a shot out to Maeve (XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX) Thanks for helping me with ideas!! Love you! [=

This story is for you Maeve!! I hope you like it cause I think it's crap ^o^

* * *

_His Inner World was still._

All was calm in Ichigos' Inner World. The sideways clouds drifted slowly in the soft breeze as they moved gently across the crisp blue skies. The empty blue buildings stood tall and reached into the sky. Even in battle Ichigos' Inner Would was still, not even a trimmer.

Zangetsu stood quietly on one of the blue buildings, eyes closed listening to the soft sound of the breeze, after all what else is there to do in an empty world such as this one? A world where you only have yourself as company. The soft sweeping sound of the wind soothed him; it was like music to his ears. His kept his eyes closed and his cloak shifted softly around him as it was swept up by the light breeze.

But then slowly he felt the dark side of the Kings' power begin to separate from his being. He turned around slowly, his cloak shifted as he moved and there standing behind him was the hollow form of his power, the look-a-like of the King of this world.

Shirosaki bowed respectively to him. He may have absolute no respect for Ichigo, oh no none for him, but he some respect for the old looking man that stood in front of him. H greeted Zangetsu with a mischievous slanted grin.

His eyes narrowed slyly "It's been a while" the hollow hissed, "Zangetsu"

Zangetsu gazed at the hollow for a moment before replying "What do you want?" the cloaked man asked, as his hair shifted ever so lightly in the breeze.

The hollow gave him a smug look, "Nothing" he replied hastily, his voice echoing throughout the empty city, "I was jus' bored, that's all" he shrugged.

Zangetsus expression didn't change, but Shirosaki knew him well enough to know that he didn't believe what he had said. However he didn't really care if he believed him or not. Shirosaki turned his head, looking around at his surroundings, "Nothing but blue" he muttered quietly to himself, he then turned his head back to Zangetsu,

"Can ya feel it?" the hollow questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

The hollow bit his lower lip, stupid question…of course he did. How could someone not notice the increasing power of the Kings' spiritual pressure. It's only a matter of time before…

Zangetsu nodded his head, "Yes" He walked towards Shirosaki each footstep echoing as he moved, "The boys' strength is defiantly increasing dramatically"

"Do you think that he will regain his former memories, from his forgotten past??" the hollow asked raising an eyebrow.

Zangetsu shook his head, "I hope not, but-" he paused, taking his time to gather his thoughts, and then sighed "-only time will tell if Ichigo will remember what happened to him in his former life, before… " He walked past the hollow, and looked down at the lifeless road below him.

The hollow hummed, "What do'ya think is gonna happen?" he asked running his long skinny finger through his plan white spiky hair.

The old looking man shrugged, his back still facing Shirosaki "Who knows what will happen, but whatever happens it won't be good" he sighed sadly, "Whatever happens, it's was bound to arise eventually"

The hollow let out a short, low laugh. "Imagine, after all these years he-" Shirosaki stopped in mid-sentence and folded his arms across his chest with a sudden thought that crossed his mind. "How do you think he will react?" he asked, "I mean, once he regains his memories do you think he will be able to handle it? It's not exactly the kinda news you hear every day" The hollow almost giggled at the thought of Ichigo having a break down.

Zangetsu turned to face him, his long black cloak shifted gracefully behind him, as it danced in the breeze. "Soul Society are gonna try to destroy him once they figure out their mistake" he said ignoring Shirosakis question.

The hollow frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I don't think King will go without a fight" he hissed, "And he could probably win too, he's stronger then most of the captains"

The empty world went quite, as a moment of silence cascaded over the sideways world. The gentile breeze came to a halt suddenly, Zangetsus cloak fell to his sides softly and his hair no longer dance in the air.

"It's only a matter of time" Zangetsu murmured to himself quietly, so the hollow couldn't hear "And only Ichigo can decide, whether to walk the path of good or evil" He sighed and turned his head upwards towards the sky, "I hope he makes the right decision" he thought to himself, "I don't think I could stand anymore rain"

**The King shall rise again...**

_**-_-_-_-World of the Living-_-_-_-**_

Ichigo felt the adrenaline rush through his body.

Another hollow dissolved into thin air, making Ichigo smirk in triumph. He lifted his huge zanpakuto and rested it on his shoulders_. "That was almost too easy"_ he thought cockily to himself as he turned his head looking at his surroundings.

"_Fifth one that appeared today"_ he thought, _"There has been a lot of hollow activity over the last few days"_

He was just about to head home and return to his human shell when he heard the familiar sound of a wailing hollow, and it was close…_very close._

"_Damm it!" _he yelled inside of his head, lifting his zanpakuto off of his shoulders. He felt his frustration levels reaching its boiling point, "I'd better go kill it" he growled angrily to himself.

He cursed all the way there as he flashed-stepped to the location where the hollows spiritual pressure was leaking from. He was just so tired and he wanted to go home, especially after all the sleepless nights he's been getting lately. Night after night hollows appeared almost simultaneously one after another, one died another appeared, he'd kill that one and another will take its place. He'd kill that one and then two more will take its place!

And then, when the hollows finally stop appearing and he was absolutely sure of it, he went back home, and goes back into his human shell, then crawls into bed ready for sleep to overwhelm him, only to be kicked in his face only moments later by his idiot father telling him that's it's time for school.

And to make things harder for him, he was the only Shinigami in this area. Rukia had to go back to Soul Society for a few days to give an update report, and the Soul Society didn't send another shinigami in her place because they said that Ichigo could do it alone.

Somehow they must have overlooked the fact that humans have to sleep once and a while in the course of their busy day.

Life for Ichigo Kurosaki was not easy….

That's when he spotted it, the hollow. It was medium in size with olive green smooth skin with small darker green patches on its side. Its white mask was sharp and seemed to flow down the hollows back. It had long thin arms with sharp claws at the end of them.

The hollow howled, lifting its head up high in the air as it felt the substitute presence draw nearer and nearer.

_Whoosh…!_

Ichigo swung his rather large blade downwards in attempt to slice the hollow in half but missed and cut off the hollows hand clear. Blood seeped out of the newly formed wound, spilling onto the grassy ground below.

Then it happened again, that feeling_. The adrenaline_.

That unwanted rush Ichigo got every time he fought in a battle. The rush would take over no matter who he's fighting against, weather it was an arrancarr or a weak-ass hollow. Either way, the adrenaline would kick in.

The hollow howled as it grabbed its stump with its other hand, and then came at Ichigo with its mouth open wide. Ichigo was easily able to bloke its hungry mouth with his over grown blade. He pushed the hollow away from him with his zanpakuto and charged towards it swinging his blade downwards once again and slicing open the hollows skull.

The hollow dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing behind.

"_That's six"_ Ichigo thought tiredly to himself as his felt the sudden rush of adrenaline wearing off as nearly as quick as it came.

He went back to his human shell which he had left behind a bush so no one could find it and think it was a dead body. He stood up and flexed his arms before turning to head home, praying to god that another hollow wouldn't show up and stop him from his well deserved sleep.

"_I wonder why there has been a lot of hollow activity…_" Ichigo thought to himself as he walked down a practically empty street. His clenched his hands into fist inside his pockets. "They seem to be coming in groups now too. Is that normal hollow behavior?" he asked himself.

He sighed and run his hand through his orange locks, "Maybe I'm just over thinking all this" he thought as he approached his house. His hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the door.

"I'm home" he said as he stepped into the hall. He closed the door behind him gently behind him. There was no response to him. "Hello?" he asked again a little louder but there was no answer. "Nobody's home, that's weird" Ichigo muttered to himself but then shrugged off the weird feeling as he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

_Bed _

Ichigo slumped lifelessly onto his soft mattress. He could feel his tense muscles beginning to relax. He had been waiting for this all day and since his father wasn't home he couldn't stop him from his slumber.

Ichigo turned his head and noticed a piece of paper on his bed side table. "That wasn't there before" Ichigo thought, as he reached out the grab the paper. He inspected it and then unfolded it carefully and inside was a note.

_Ichigo,_

_I need you to come to Uraharas shop as soon as you read this, it's really important. _

_Dad._

Ichigo clenched the paper tightly, "Damm him!"

Looks like he wasn't going to get any sleep after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too terrible lol. REVIEW!! If you don't review then I wont put up the second chapter any time soon so click that review button…you know you want to [=**

**But please no flames…I know I'm not that good at writing but I only do this for a bit of fun when I'm bored….nobody's perfect…especially Maeve!! (haha only messing) **

**I know there are grammar mistakes…but I can't tell a noun from verb and I don't even know what a pronoun is…so….**

**Free cookies for all that review, if you don't a hollow will come to you in the middle of the night and gobble you up….**

**Maeve: I love Ichigo**

**Me: Back off he's mine!**

**Maeve: You can have the hollow…no wait I want him too!**

**Me: No fair!! You can't have them both…lemme have one!!**

**Maeve: I tell you what..if you get enough reviews I'll let you have Ichigo for a whole day**

**Me: Really?! A whole day..but I have so many things to do to him!! ////**

**Review!! 3 **


End file.
